Plan B
by Silea
Summary: Just a quick story. It begins just after 3x18, fixes it, and then on to the future, Faberry style.


**Just a quick story. It begins just after 3x18, fixes it, and then on to the future, Faberry style. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Plan B**

_Rachel hadn't ever thought she would need a plan B in her life. Not until she choked in front of Carmen Tibideaux. __So she hadn't had one._

"We have to speak." Quinn said rolling up to her.

"You come here to kick me while I'm down?" Rachel asked trying for angry but sounding only defeated.

Quinn ignored her words parking her wheelchair next to the sink. "I run track."

"What?" Rachel asked trying to figure out the non sequitur without any success. She hadn't slept or really ate since the audition and her mind felt very sluggish.

"After I left Cheerios last year I began to run track."

"Alright."

"It wasn't glamorous, not like Cheerios, but I did have good legs." Quinn said with a self-deprecating smile. "I was a very good at middle distances, I won several meetings made a couple of regional records too."

"Why are you telling me this Quinn?" Rachel asked still not getting it, there wasn't any anger in the blonde's voice just a bit of regret.

"Because I was up for a scholarship until the incident." Quinn said matter of fact. "I knew applying to Yale that I couldn't afford it without a scholarship. They have a track and field team, and they offer scholarships. I made the first cut but the last try outs were last week. I dropped out of the program."

The news it Rachel harder than she had thought they would. "God. I'm sorry, I didn't image…"

"I didn't come here to tell you this to make feel you guilty Rachel." Quinn cut in.

"Then why?" She asked almost bitterly. "To make me realize I'm not the only one whose dreams don't happen?"

"I never told you I wouldn't go to Yale Rachel." Quinn said looking straight in the dull brown eyes. "I knew there was a possibility I wouldn't get the track scholarship. I planned for it. I took as many AP courses I could, I did as many extra-curricular as I could. I studied as many hours as it took to make valedictorian and to stay on the honor roll." She explained. "I qualified for an academic scholarship Rachel, it's not a full ride like the track and field one, but it's more than enough."

"I'm happy for you?" Rachel asked more than said.

"You still don't get it do you?" Quinn said sadly. "Shit happens Rachel. Your plan can get botched for a thousands of reasons. It's the reason people makes plan B. Mine was the academic scholarship." The blonde smiled softly. "Yours is Julliard."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel was lost once more.

"Your Julliard audition is scheduled for early September, before the beginning of the next academic year. They seems quite delighted to have you at their school." Quinn smiled softly giving the brunette an envelope. "You have another chance to get it right Rachel."

"What? How? I never applied for Julliard." The smaller girl asked, staring incredulous at the envelope.

"Well they received Rachel Berry's application with recorded songs included just before the closing date. They were good enough to get you a live audition." Quinn said smiling.

"I don't think I have words." And for the first time after the botched audition Rachel smiled. "Just why?"

"Because shit happens Rachel and you deserve to get out of Lima. You have the talent to make it big."

"Do I?" The brunette asked blinking back the tears. "I choked Quinn. At my first real audition I choked."

"Next time you won't." Quinn said with finality, like she was certain of it.

"How do you know that?" Rachel challenged.

"Because when I found out I was pregnant and my life plan went to hell, I crumbled because the pressure was just too much. Someone had to help me to realize my dreams could still happen. Because even if the easy way it's out there is still the long way around to reach your goal." She said looking intently in Rachel's eyes."But you know what? When I woke up paralyzed I didn't crumble Rachel. I knew how to deal with hardship. You can have choked at your first audition but you won't at your second."

_So the first time Rachel had ever needed a plan B Quinn had given her one. The brunette had been grateful beyond words and swore she would always owe her for it._

_She had learnt from that episode. Since then Rachel had always a plan B up her sleeve and a fondness for Quinn that nobody could quite explain because neither girl had ever felt the need to tell just how the brunette had got a Julliard audition. They hadn't spent much time together that summer after senior year but sometimes they had sat down and talked, just the two of them._

_The second time Rachel needed a plan B it had been after graduating from Julliard when roles didn't come no matter the auditions she excelled at. There was always someone a little more experienced, or beautiful or one who knew the right people. This time she had a plan B ready. Well she had two of them really. After all she was Rachel Berry. And Rachel Berry excelled at whatever she did._

"It's another no." She said closing her phone. This time she had made the second call back, but still she hadn't got the role. "Apparently they felt a lead with more stage experience would be a safer choice."

"I'm sorry Rach." Finn said. "But maybe you should began considering you don't have what it takes."

Rachel just looked at him asking herself just when he had begun to question her talent and her chances to make it. It wouldn't surprise her if he had begun as soon as her botched NYADA's audition.

Finn had spent the months after their senior year telling her he was sure she would be a star so many times that by the end of the summer it was clear he didn't believe in it, in her, anymore, but was trying to sound supportive.

It had been so obvious that Rachel had questioned herself. Because if Finn, the one that after her fathers had always believed in her, had lost faith maybe she really couldn't do it. So she had gone to ask Quinn if she had put the application to Julliard because she didn't think Rachel was good enough for NYADA. Quinn had only laughed and told her if she would have thought less of her if she had got into Harvard instead of Yale, because she had applied to both and only one had accepted her.

"We need money." After Finn had finished is acting school he had scored a couple of one episodes roles in TV shows but to make ends meet he had took on working as a mechanic at a local shop. She wasn't the only one who was being told no thanks by casting directors.

"I know that Finn." She asked herself just when he had stopped being the one who helped her to solve her problems and began being one. "It's not the end of the world that I didn't get the role." Botching her NYADA audition and thinking that was the end of her dreams had helped her to understand early on the things could work out even if one didn't take the straightforward path. "I got a plan B." She smiled, like she always did when thinking about Quinn.

"You got a plan B?" He asked bewildered because she had never talked about being anything but be a Broadway star.

"Sure I have." Rachel said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

She had gone the next day to an interview for a teaching position as music teacher in one of the many private school that could be found in New York.

"I really like the electives courses you choose." The Dean commented looking at her curriculum. Rachel smiled, she had took a some classes geared toward teaching for this very reason. "I see you already taught privately while attending college." He added, looking pleased.

"Yes, I coached several kids of high school age privately while at Julliard." Rachel said. It was how she had paid for what her scholarship didn't cover. "I even was the assistant coach of a show choir club for a semester. It was fun. I like working with kids."

"We'll be happy to have you with us Miss Berry."

_Plan B to get on Broadway started with leaving Broadway._

_Rachel had started auditioning for minor roles in low budgeted productions and less than a month later she had scored a little role in an off-off Broadway workshop. It didn't pay bills but it hadn't to. She got the chance to perform on a stage, to build her experience and reputation and that was enough. After all she made more than enough money as music teacher to live decorously. _

_Rachel worked hard in the workshop and at school. It was then that she found out that singing really made her happy and spending evenings and weekend at the theater wasn't a sacrifice but a joy. At school thing went better yet. She organized a glee club and the faculty supported the activity whole heartedly. The kids liked her and she led them to the nationals competition, this time held in Boston. Mr Shue face when her team classified fifth and his ninth was study of pride and chagrin. _

_The next year she took a semester of leave of absence to star in an off Broadway production. The director had seen her perform in her little off off Broadway theatre and had wanted her as his lead from day one._

_The musical got picked up after it got raving critiques and the next year she was the lead on the up and coming new musical that took Broadway by a storm._

_She had made it, so it come as a surprise when Rachel had to use a plan B for the third time in her life. The plan B she had ever thought she would have reason to use._

The party was beautiful and the venue where it was hold was even better. Rachel loved the architecture. It gave her a sense of joy and freedom like no building had ever done before.

"Miss Berry." The voice of Thomas Hill, the tycoon who had thrown this party, was low but warm. It suited him. Even after twenty years he was still built like the linebacker he had been in his youth. Rachel had liked him from the first time she had met him. "I trust you're enjoying the party?"

"I am Mr Hill." Rachel said smiling. "It's all really beautiful and I love this hall, this whole building really."

"I'm glad you like it. When I saw the designs the first time I fell in love with it too. I'm rather proud of being the owner of this building." He said smiling back.

"You have reasons to be, it's a piece of art."

"You really like it." Hill said seeing real appreciation in Rachel's eyes. "Come on then. I bet I can introduce you to someone you'll like."

"But of course." Rachel said letting him take her arm and lead her to the other side of the spacious room. "So who is the mysterious someone?"

"The architect who projected this hall." Thomas explained smiling down at her. Like many, he was almost foot taller than Rachel. "Everybody is sure she'll be the next big name. You'll like her. "

"Really? She is here?" Rachel asked, instinctively looking around to the numerous women in the hall.

"There she is." He said indicating a tall blonde woman with a cane. Apparently she was the focus of the attention if the laughs and charmed smiles of the young businessmen with her meant anything. "You wait here, I'll go get her. Believe me, it's better if you don't get caught in that bunch."

"They really are that bad?" She asked watching the thirty something businessmen practically drooling on the woman. They seemed innocuous enough, even if a little bit eager.

"They are my junior business associates," Thomas admitted rolling his eyes. "I made the mistake of introducing them at the beginning of the night and they have been following her around like puppies since then. I think it's about time I save her before she decides to not design for me anymore."

Rachel laughed watching Mr Hill make his way to the little group. "Excuse me." The man courteously cut in. "I have to steal this beautiful woman."

"Oh, hello Thomas." The blonde said turning while the others quickly scattered at their Boss request. The woman was almost completely hidden by Hill, all Rachel could see were long legs clad in tailored pants and an elegant arm holding a black cane.

"I wanted introduce you to the guest of honor." The brunette heard Hill explain.

"Ah, tony winner Miss Rachel Berry." The blonde said stepping around their host, her hazel eyes twinkling with laugher.

Time stood still for a moment.

And then for the second time in her life Rachel choked.

"Q…" Rachel tried to say with tears in her eyes before she just shook her head and taking two steps and she launched herself in Quinn's arms.

The blonde huffed at the impact and then laughed, and they just stood there hugging for long minutes.

"I missed you." Rachel whispered before finally detaching herself. She studied the blonde's face. Apparently Quinn had done the impossible and got even more beautiful in the years they hadn't seen each other. She looked stunning in her smart pant suit.

"I missed you too." Quinn said with a soft smile releasing the brunette almost unwillingly.

"I take it you know each other?" Thomas inquired politely.

"Well, she is the reason I ever got the chance to win a Tony." Rachel said laughing, instinctively lacing her fingers with Quinn's free hand. She didn't want to lose the blonde again. They had lost contact after they started college. Rachel had been almost overwhelmed by how much more competitive her peers were in Julliard and how hard her course load was. And then there had been the being on her own, but for Finn and sometimes Kurt, in a completely new city. When she had found time to breath a year had already gone by and when she had asked nobody knew where Quinn was.

"It wasn't me, Rachel." Quinn replied smiling down at the brunette. "It was you. I always knew you would make it. Tony winner Rachel Berry. I'm impressed and so proud of you."

"You don't know how much time I waited to hear people, you, say that." Rachel admitted. Then like she just remembered that Hill was there with them she blushed and explained. "We're ignoring you. I'm so very sorry it was rude. It's just that I haven't seen Quinn since high school and just…" She shrugged still blushing.

"Well I'll leave you girls to catch up then."

"Thanks Mr Hill."

"Call me Thomas. Quinn already does." He said before leaving.

They talked and laughed, drank sharing the same glass and picked what the other would eat at the buffet. They lost themselves in each other, quickly getting rid of whoever wasn't smart enough to get that they just wanted to be alone. They got to know the other again and found out they hadn't changed all that much. Matured more than anything else.

The party was winding down when Rachel just took a moment to stare at Quinn with a thoughtful look. "It's so good to see you walking again." She said softly.

"With some help." Quinn said showing her cane almost apologetically.

"Well, it just looks dashing on you." Rachel reassured putting her on top of the blonde's. She couldn't seem to stop herself from touching Quinn. Rachel's saving grace was that the blonde seemed to have the same problem.

"Finn?" Quinn asked, almost cautious. It was the only thing they hadn't talked about for the whole night. There was something in the hazel eyes that told Rachel that her answer mattered more to the blonde that simply satisfying a curiosity.

"He left me almost a year ago." The brunette said looking straight in those penetrating eyes. "Apparently Los Angles is a much better place for an actor to reach fame and richness and there wasn't any reason to remain to New York since I would never make it big." It had hurt then but now that she had won her first Tony his opinion didn't matter anymore.

"I thought he was the love of your life." Quinn asked arching her brown.

"Well, Finn was plan A..." Rachel said staring into hazel eyes, letting Quinn know exactly what she meant with her words. She saw a smile begin to stretch the blonde's lips. "but I found out I really like plans B."

"Yeah?" Quinn asked taking a step towards the brunette.

"Yeah." Rachel replied smiling right back. "So, do you wanna go out on a date with me?"


End file.
